


【辫堂/良堂/九辫】羞怯情事(ABO PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 又名：御子板可以做些什么呢？玩的时候高速，真干的时候低速。我又捎带贤梅了。





	【辫堂/良堂/九辫】羞怯情事(ABO PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 丈夫们看着闺蜜们偷吃。  
> 可变态了，晕车请下车。  
> 3.5k, cp向还是良堂九辫。  
> 但剧情是辫堂双O偷吃，  
> 然后被丈夫发现之后咳咳咳。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
> ======

张云雷掏出钥匙，拧开了紧闭的防盗门和厚重的实木门。门锁咔嗒一声开启的一瞬间他松了口气，还好小哥哥没有从里头反锁。

头九的师兄弟每年都有一次一起外出旅游的假期，互相增进感情。杨九郎离开三天了，张云雷实在无聊，决定来找自己闺蜜玩玩，晚上出去一起吃个饭什么的。

进门的一瞬间他就觉得有些不对，屋子里的气味似乎比平时他来串门的时候浓了一点儿。

张云雷自己是个蜂蜜味的Omega，又不知为什么生的对信息素比一般人敏感许多。有一次他去七队找孟鹤堂玩，刚进门就发现一股淡淡的梅子味。他当是好闺蜜又贪嘴了，就找他要零食吃，没想到孟鹤堂脸色一变从里屋里拎出来一个贴着气味抑制贴的梅九亮。小孩儿濒临发情期了自己却没意识到，吓得孟鹤堂对着电话痛骂秦霄贤那个还在蹦迪的傻子，让他马上开上他的玛莎拉蒂冲回来把人接走。

从那以后张云雷就发掘了自己的信息素定位技能，一闻一个准。

特别当他最喜欢的味道不是自家Alpha的柚子味而是自己闺蜜的乌龙茶味儿的时候。

孟鹤堂家里反常的冷清。按他的了解，孟鹤堂这会儿要么在贵妃椅上织围脖儿，要么在沙发上瘫着看电视。可是今天他家客厅空空荡荡的，一个人影儿都没有。

张云雷顺着那一股淡淡的乌龙茶香寻过去，来到了书房的门前。门虚掩着，越是靠近气味越浓。

他轻轻推开房门，孟鹤堂正趴在书桌上埋着头，露出来的耳朵尖通红，像是发烧烧高了一般。与客厅里只能闻到的一股淡淡味道不同，乌龙茶涩涩的苦味弥漫了整个房间，染满了每本书书页的各个角落。

张云雷平时就爱趴在他家小哥哥身上闻他信息素的味道。他自己的味道太甜腻，有的时候腻得他自己都想晕过去。杨九郎的微苦的柚子味能和他酿成世界上最美味的柚子蜜，可终究他是个Alpha，信息素再契合也不能掩盖其中带着的占有欲，让他不自主的臣服。

与他同为Omega的小哥哥才是能在平常时候安抚他焦躁的人。他的信息素柔和又不带一点儿攻击性，像是邻家的知心大姐姐递上的一杯乌龙茶，茶香里微微带一点儿苦涩，最能平复蜂蜜的甜，他也最是喜欢。

他嗅着这股清香的味道，把因为热潮期提前降临而软在椅子里的孟鹤堂捞起来，伸手探上他的额头。

热潮期太久没得到满足会病得很严重，因为大多数人会把发烧高热和情热弄混，这点儿他亲身经历过。

还好，触手的温度只比正常体温高上那么一点点。

他扶着孟鹤堂从书房里出来，把他架到卧室的床上，他记得好友家的抑制剂一向放在床头柜的抽屉里。他抽出来一瓶熟练地晃了晃，用针筒抽了半瓶瓶子里面的药。

孟鹤堂晕晕乎乎地睁开眼，却瞧见闺蜜正给准备给自己打药，吓得他清醒了三分。

“不行……这个不行，我过敏。九良，九良本来这次出去就是要买新的，还没回来……”

张云雷反应过来，赶紧把针管套上保护套，扔进了垃圾桶里，拍拍心口：“过敏的东西就赶紧扔掉，不要放在家里了，万一哪次迷糊拿错了可怎么办。”

他伸手探了探孟鹤堂的额头，心下有些着急。

“小哥哥，这可是越来越热了啊，怎么办？你那药哪儿有卖，我去帮你买点儿？”

虽然同为Omega，但张云雷在爱人离开前刚经历了一次热潮期，这次闻到味道虽然也有些受影响，却终究还是神智清明，打上一支抑制剂就无妨。

“那种药这附近没有……咳咳。”孟鹤堂撑着床沿坐起来，整了整衣领，“没事辫儿，我去冲个冷水。热潮前期很快就会下去的。”

张云雷定定地看了他一会儿，突然伸手把正要起身的孟鹤堂摁了回去。

“小哥哥，我上次的惨痛教训你还没吸取吗？”他跨上床沿，用大腿夹住孟鹤堂的腰，“这次我帮你，好不好？”

“会很舒服的。”

 

床头放了两块紫檀木的御子板，是前一天晚上孟鹤堂随手放在那儿的。张云雷伸手拿过来一块儿，平时台上使的最顺手的道具此刻也毫不逊色。这一副不知道为什么似乎比平时的薄，拿在手里的分量也轻上了一点儿。

孟鹤堂在家穿着睡袍，是酒红色的丝绒质地，一根软软的带子松垮垮的系在腰间，一扯就滑落了下去，浴袍虚掩着，露出锁骨处一点儿光洁白嫩的肌肤来。

这块御子板的边边角角被磨的圆润，一点儿也不扎手。张云雷一只手握着御子，从孟鹤堂的肩膀慢慢走过。冰凉的木板不经意间碰到了乳尖，惹来一声轻哼。

吐息间，张云雷也被挑的有些情动。

若原本他打了一针抑制剂，此刻便不会有事儿了。但是他心里想的都是怎么帮帮小哥哥的忙，反倒是自己忘了这茬。浓浓的蜂蜜香从他周身散发出来，甜的孟鹤堂皱了皱鼻子。

他平时玩得奔放，拿着道具更是得心应手。凉凉的御子拨开了酒红色的睡衣，贴在孟鹤堂胸口，把那块皮肤的温度降下去几分，却衬的别处烧得更加厉害。

乌龙茶带点苦涩的香味不知不觉间溢满了整个屋子，热潮期降临的Omega几乎失了神智，挺起身子去寻找那一点儿被张云雷握在手上的冰凉。

两人情动所渗出的水渍几乎要凝聚成一小滩。酒红色的睡袍早就被洇的湿透，张云雷穿着的牛仔裤也变得粘粘嗒嗒的，暗暗地诉说着渴望。

信息素的交换是一种有效安抚情热的方法。不论AO，异种信息素的注入总是能给人清明。

张云雷低下头，衔住孟鹤堂的一片唇瓣轻轻咬住。蜂蜜的浓香通过唇齿间的缝隙溜进孟鹤堂的身体里，把气味浓烈到苦涩的茶香缓释了一下，变成了香醇温柔的蜂蜜乌龙。

孟鹤堂热得厉害，伸手环住了身上人的脖子。他迷迷瞪瞪的，隐约知道是张云雷，却也管不了那么多，靠在对方身上汲取着那一点儿清凉。

御子板从人的胸前绕到背后，顺着脊椎骨往下探去，引起一阵酥麻。内裤被木板挑起，褪到大腿根下去。七队队长的身段是极好的，深深的腰窝和挺翘的臀向来都是别家Omega嫉妒的对象。御子板顺着臀缝下游，碰到一个又湿又软的入口。

木板的棱角被磨得很平，圆圆润润的，只把那个小小的入口撑开了一点儿，却沾上了不少晶莹透明的液体。

孟鹤堂轻轻喘了一声，圈紧了张云雷的脖子，半裸的身体和对方的衬衫贴在一起。比睡袍粗糙的衬衫布料蹭着他的乳尖，弄得他痒痒的，忍不住去寻张云雷后颈的那块气息最浓烈的敏感软肉，用牙尖轻咬着。

 

杨九郎和周九良进了屋子，看见的就是这样令他们目瞪口呆的场景。

两个Omega衣衫不整的抱在一起，一个正咬着对方后颈的腺体，另一个的手正伸向一片隐秘的禁区。

两位头九对视了一眼，周九良率先冲了进去。

孟鹤堂的情潮好不容易被外人的信息素压下去一点，刚抬起头，就看见自家Alpha面无表情的朝自己走来。还没等他反应过来，周九良就拽起了孟鹤堂的胳膊，用乱成一团的睡袍把他胡乱裹好，抱了起来。另一只手抄起床边的御子板，一句话也没说，拽着人向书房走了去。

杨九郎才进屋，一只手摁住那只作恶的御子板，另一只手垫着张云雷的后脑，把还没反应过来的Omega压到了床上。

柚子味的信息素一瞬间扩散开来，比起平时浓烈了数倍。张云雷神智本还清明，却在闻到爱人信息素的时候彻底败溃，想一脚踹上Alpha的腹部，却被杨九郎不费什么力气就握住了脚腕。

对方的声音低沉又危险。

“辫儿，是我平时没有好好满足你吗？”

“怎么会想到和你师弟偷吃的，嗯？”

张云雷情动得厉害，另一条腿勾上了杨九郎的腰，用刚解脱的，还拿着御子的手在爱人后肩敲了一下。

“你个一线天儿，废话真多。我那是助人为乐。”

“真是的，快点儿。”

“我想死你了。”

 

书房的门被甩上，锁扣被紧紧锁好。孟鹤堂的腿软得站不住，周九良一松手他就跪坐在了地上。

这次的热潮期他们二人都始料未及。周九良后来想了想，可能是前几天孟鹤堂感冒吃的药有些副作用，他们没放在心上。

桂花的清香充满了整个书房。周九良的味道是孟鹤堂的此生挚爱，若不是现实条件不允许，他恨不得每天抱着爱人做桂花乌龙茶。

身强力壮的Alpha把孟鹤堂从凉凉的木地板上拉起来，抱到书桌上，桌上原本放着的几本书都被他扫到了地下去。孟鹤堂的睡袍松松垮垮的挂在手臂上，见周九良走了过来，赶忙把衣服拉起来，一个劲儿的躲他。他的眼圈儿红红的，像是要哭了一样。

周九良叹了口气，吻了吻爱人眼角挂着的泪珠。

“先生啊，人要知道疼才能长记性。”

“乖，转过去趴好。”

“就十下。”

孟鹤堂最怕周九良带他来书房。这是他每次把一向好脾气的周宝宝惹急了的时候才会落得的下场，而后果一般都是十分惨痛的。比如此刻，周九良正在比划着手里的御子，似乎在思考从哪个角度下手会更方便一些。

浑身散发着诱人气息的Omega意识到自己躲不过，也知道今天玩得太大了，好不情愿地扭过去，在宽大的书桌上伏下身，把睡袍撩到腰部以上，手指扣着另一边儿的桌沿，周身因为紧张而散发的乌龙茶香更浓烈了一些。

冰冷的空气划过还沾着湿哒哒水渍的臀部，引起一阵颤抖。

“啪。”

御子落下来，闷闷地一声，白皙的臀部顿时粉红一片。虽然比平常御子已经薄了很多，但是用紫檀实木道具给予的疼痛并不比专门用来惩戒人的事物来得轻松。还没等等十下打完，周九良就听见了埋在酒红睡袍里隐隐的抽泣声。

他叹了口气，很快速地施予了最后三下的惩罚，然后把哭得眼睛红红的人抱起来，圈在怀里安慰。他知道孟鹤堂这次是真的知道事情不妥，不然按照他平时的性子，一定是打了两下就转过来撒泼卖萌无所不用其极地逃避惩罚了。

他分出一缕比平时更浓些的桂花香，引导着气味缓缓注入爱人后颈的腺体里，把那本就很牢固的标记再一次严实地打好。

比平时更乖巧的垂耳兔低下头，熟练地解着周九良裤子的皮带。他身后早就泥泞的不成样子，可见是想了不知道多久。周九良顾念着刚打完，怕他疼，干脆坐在书桌前面那把太师椅上，扶着孟鹤堂的腰，让他一点点坐下来。

几乎没有什么障碍，两个人贴得严丝合缝。动情已久的Omega不需要额外的润滑，只待被填满的一刹那，舒服得连声音都被扼在咽喉里。

书房里浓烈的桂花气味被蔓延开来的茶香慢慢包裹住，清甜和苦涩交错。若是此时拿点儿水来，便成了一杯最是时候的桂花乌龙。

 

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> ======
> 
> 信息素是我写的时候闻到了乌龙茶的味道所以是：
> 
> 桂花良/乌龙茶糖+柚子郎/蜂蜜辫儿


End file.
